Ari The New Girl
by fabina4lifesibunaanubispeddie
Summary: This Is My First Fanfiction 5 Reviews Please . It is about the new girl named Ari she is going to anubis house and she stirs up trouble with sibuna . Sorry crappy review story is better


**I Don't Own House Of AnubiS**

**O/C Ariana And Cast Of HOA**

**Ariana's P.O.V**

So I was in the cab in England London England like Harry Potter , Big Ben and britsh accents london. I was actually in liverpool london . I have been a striaght a student for a while now . And i have always been the mean gothic girl whos smartish . My favorite band is Sick Puppies . And now i am finally leaving Amercia and now i am here in London. I am going to a britsh boarding school and staying at Anubis house i hope there is someone i can relate to . I am only going here because i got a scolarship. And now i am at Anubis house. And i walked up the stairs to my so called "house" . And i entered and i saw the women and she said her name was trudy . i said hi and she said she was going to be our house mother for the whole time i'm here . Then she introduced my to Victor he was so creepy . He had a stuffed raven in his office . I really just hated him and he said you better be in bed at ten and be ready to hear a pin drop , that was weird evrn for england. So after trudy showed be to my room which used to be the attic. So when i went down stairs there were 10 people staring at me .

**Patricia's P.O.V**

Okay so when all of us Anubis house students got home we saw the girl who was wearing black tights , black short shorts , black leather knee high shoes , a purple tank top with a ripped black shirt on top with a leather jacket on top and her hair was staright with neon and eletric blue extensions . And she was just like me in apperance not in personality i didnt know that yet . Trudy came in and introduced us to the newbie . Her name was ariana and she was from amercia . Great another amercian whose only refrence to the U.K is Harrry Potter . So then trudy introduced us to her . Trudy said this is Patricia , Eddie , Mara , Jermone , Mick , Joy , Alfie , Nina , Amber , and Fabian . We all said hi to her then all of us girls asked her who she was romming with . She said she had her own room . We all looked confused then Trusy came in and said She was getting the attic and all of us Sibunas looked at each other like meeting now . So we said excuse us then me , nina , amber , alfie , and fabian left . Nina said what are we going to do if she has the attic wahat are we going to do with the Cup the Cup of Ankh . Someone like Patricia should room with her so she can keep a look on the cup. So then i asked Ariana if i could share a room with with her . She asked Why ? I said i need space im a girl and we are a lot like each other so we will get a long good ( hopefully ) . Fine Ariana said . So the next day I told Trudy i was going to start rooming with Ariana . She said okay . Then the next day i aske Eddie to help me move my stuff and of course he said yes .So finally our room was set up . And It was time for dinner now .

**Amber's P.O.V**

So everyone was at dinner now it was pretty slient until my Alfie Boo and Clarke started a food fight . I was wearing white and I had to take cover because Trudy made spagetti . So me and Ariana crawled and left and we headed up stairs . And well Ari ( i gave her a nickname ) asked backround info on everyone at the house . So i started with Nina well she is my BFF and she is dating Fabian and she is the brainy one and she has a scolarship to the school and if you haven't noticed she is amercian . Next Fabian he is one of by best guy friends band his Best friend is Mick . He is dating nina and he is very smart and he is British .Now let's talk about Patricia she is gothic chic and she is dating eddie . Now lets talk about Alfie he is my boyfriend he plays pranks on everyone and he is smartish and his best friend is Jermone . Now Jermone is alfie's best friend and he is very pranky and he is single . Mick is the sporty one and he is dating Mara . Mara is a nerd / goody two shoes and she is dating mick . Joy is a drama queen and wants to date fabian . And i am good girl / girly girl and i love pink . Thats pretty much it I said . Thanks she said just come to my room if you have any questions. So we were having a Sibuna meeting and the dollhouse was glowing and had smoke coming out of it when Ari walked in .


End file.
